thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Tyler
Scott Tyler is the twin brother of Jamie Tyler. He is one of the Gatekeepers. Nightrise Scott and Jamie were in a circus their adopted uncle created, called the Circus of the mind. Most of the performers are frauds, but the telepathic twins, Scott and Jamie are real. Their ability is one reason their "Uncle" kept them. Little did they know, the corporation Nightrise, a company working for the Old Ones has been notified of Scott and Jamie's powers. After a performance, Scott and Jamie were confronted by Nightrise's agents and to save his brother, Scott delayed the agents, but got kidnapped. He was taken to Silent Creek, one of Nightrise's confinement centers for children with supernatural powers. There, he was tortured both physically and mentally tortured by Susan Mortlake, an agent of the sinister Nightrise Corporation wh headed the Los Angeles section of Nightrise. Jamie is rescued by Alicia McGuire and creates a plan to save Scott. Along the way, he is catapulted into the past and witnesses the first battle against the Old Ones, as Sapling, Jamie's former self, was killed by the Old Ones, hence he was 'replaced' by Jamie. It was all an elaborate trick to rick Chaos. At the end of the novel, Jamie breaks into Silent Creek and Scott are united with Matt and Pedro. Necropolis Scott briefly appears in Necropolis. He's first seen in the very beginning of the book at Professor Chamber's house where he fails to protect her. He appears at the end of the book. Scott and Pedro emerge out of the door at Tai Shan Temple and Scott dives at Jamie and thus prevents his brother from getting shot. Oblivion Scott and Pedro travel through the door and are captured by the Old Ones in Italy. Jonas Mortlake, son of Susan, his former torturer, bargains with him. Jonas gives Scott the option of a life of luxury, food and video games as long as he proves that he is not one of the Gatekeepers by ordering one of his henchmen to break Pedro's little finger, on his left hand. Pedro escapes, but Scott and Jonas fly to Oblivion, Antarctica. Before they leave, Scott makes Jonas break his little finger to show who really has the power. When he arrives at the Old Ones' ice palace, he lives a life of luxury. But sometimes, the image would flicker and instead of eating steak it looked like he was eating old meat and maggots. After watching the failed attack by the World Army on the Old Ones' palace, he is told by Jonas to trick Matthew Freeman into meeting him, where he will be captured. Scott sends a message via an apparent 'deserter' called Omar for Matt to meet him as he is changing sides. Matt knows that this is a trap as he read the book of destiny in the Dreamworld. But he goes anyway, and Richard Cole insists that he accompanies him. Scott meets them at Skua Bay and talks to them. Matt and Richard are captured by fly soldiers who were disguised at the black cliffs. Matt tells him that he knew all along that it was a trap, Scott is angry that he knew but he still came. Matt explains that they all have a part to play and that it was never his role to save the world, but Scott's. Scott returns, but he cannot sleep. He realizes that his whole aim all along was to protect Jamie. He realizes that it is all an illusion. He leaves the palace before being confronted by Jonas who beats him up before he can kill Scott, Jonas is killed by Lohan Shan-tung. Scott freezes Scarlett Adams and Lohan's minds to stop them from trying to prevent him from sacrificing himself. He opens the 25th door in Oblivion, freeing all the doors at once, but killing himself. Jamie, Pedro, and Holly enter through the door, but Jamie is devastated when Scott dies in his arms. At the same time, Richard emerges from the ruins of the Old Ones' palace with Matt's body. Then Chaos, king of the Old Ones emerges, prepared to engage the gatekeepers. Suddenly a door opened and Matt and Scott from 10,000 years (Matteo and Flint) ago are brought forward in time to face the Old Ones. The Five defeat the Old Ones and are given the choice to stay on Earth and help rebuild it, or return to the Dreamworld. All of the Five decide to return to the Dreamworld and Jamie decides he wants to get to know Flint. When they arrive in the Dreamworld, they meet the Librarian and a woman, who to Scott and Jamie looks Native American - their mother. Personality Scott is extremely dedicated to his twin brother, Jamie and has protected him throughout his life, from both their abusive foster father and school bully both of whom he seriously injured or worse when they threatened his twin brother. His dedication to Jamie was so great that he put his well-being before The Five as shown when he went to Hong Kong, ignoring Matt's orders after sensing he was in danger. Whereas Jaime has repressed his power all his life, out of fear of the destruction it could cause, Scott has been more erratic and dangerous with his own abilities. For example when Jamie was being bullied and he tells him to "get lost" he wanders into the desert, nearly resulting in the bully's death. The most famous display of Scott's power was when he had his foster father hang himself when he threatened to separate him and Jaime. After being swayed by the Old Ones he became more open with the use of his abilities, even having Jonas Mortlake break his own finger when he threatened him. His personality changed greatly after being kidnapped by Nightrise and tortured for weeks on end at Silent Creek. Despite being physically healed the emotional and mental trauma inflicted on Scott proved to be too deep. He was generally quiet, seldom and cold but rather unstable. It was this mental damage that led to Matt disregarding Scott's reliability to the Five which only pushed him further away to the Old Ones. It was this emotional turmoil combined with mental scars and Matt's mistrust that led Scott to be easily manipulated by Jonas Mortlake into turning traitor. He claims that after the Old Ones destroy humanity, he and Jaime would be granted salvation from their wrath however Scott's true motives unfold, fifteen years of hidden cruelty, ambition and greed. The constant abuse and rejection he has suffered all of his life has made Scott a quietly cruel person as well with a need for power and wealth. This was shown as he left Pedro in a cell while he lived in luxury because of Jonas Mortlake. After betraying Matt, Scott did appear to have some regret and become enraged over the Old Ones for betraying him. In his final moments he redeemed himself by sacrificing his own life to unite the Gatekeepers. Jaime remarks that Scott was the best of them because despite the constant sufferingshe remained strong to the end. Powers Scott, like his brother, has the power of telepathy. This means he can view people's thoughts and memories, effectively 'reading' their minds. He can also control peoples minds and make them do his bidding. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Tylerfamily Category:Protagonists Category:Native Americans Category:Articles without images Category:Americans Category:Nightrise characters Category:Necropolis Characters Category:Males Category:human